


A young stark

by B_r_u_h_can_I_please_get_a_name



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Multi, Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Original Stark Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_r_u_h_can_I_please_get_a_name/pseuds/B_r_u_h_can_I_please_get_a_name
Summary: Parker stark has lived in secret for 15 years and is finally getting the freedom that they aways wantedAka my self insert fic because I want to escape reality
Relationships: Harley Keener & Original Character(s), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A young stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I should be working on my other fic but nope  
> Self insert bc why not  
> If you read this I hope you enjoy

“Come one dad. I’ve stayed in our houses my entire life. First the one in Malibu talent the tower when we moved to New York, they obviously aren’t very safe.”

“Parker Gray Stark, we are not having this conversation again.” My father said as he walked past me over to the kitchen.

“But dad I'm 15 and I don’t have any friends.” My dad opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off “you and dum-e don’t count. Just let me go to school there’s this one school not to far.” 

“Parker you’ll be bored out of you’re mind they’ll only tell you things you already know. You can’t talk but for a couple hours, and you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone you’re a stark.” 

“so is that a yes?” I looked at my hopefully. I don’t think I could open my eyes any wider looking up at my father. Eventually he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“fine you can go to school BUT I get to chose what school” he said looking down at the stark tablet on the counter in front of him “I have an intern and he goes to a STEM school, midtown, you'll be going there so I can have him keep an eye on you”

“oh come on dad you’re gonna have him babysitting me? That’s so stupid.” I said to my dad while crossing my arms

“Its that or no school at all.” I try to argue but he wouldn’t give in and I finally admit defeat. “now that that’s settled FRI. order the usual.” 

“you got it boss.” FRIDAY’S voice came through from the speakers in the ceiling. I walked over to the livingroom and grabbed the remote off the table and start scrolling through Netflix before deciding on watching supernatural.

~°^°~

A few hours later after diner I was sitting in my room when FRIDAY came over the speakers “Parker, boss has said to meet him in the living room”, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and went to see what he wanted. Once I walked though the door frame that separated the hallway and livingroom I spoke up. “hey dad whats up?.” I wasn’t greeted by the sight of my dad, instead I saw a boy much taller than me (but at 5 feet tall who isn’t) he had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He couldn’t be much older than me maybe 16 or 17 and he seemed like he was nice but that doesn’t mean anything so I stand a little taller “who are you?” the boys eyes quickly turned to focus on me.

“Oh hi I’m peter parker” he walked over and stuck his hand out. I looked at his hand then at him. Is this dude serious. I thought to myself. My dad had uncle happy teach me some self defense when I was younger and I quickly put that to use. I reached my hand out as if I was going to shake it but the grabbed it twisted it behind him and kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall. Uncle happy always said that this would keep them down even if they where much bigger than me. 

“Who are you, what do you want and why are you here?” I asked him pushing his arm even further up past his shoulder blades. At that moment I heard the ding of the elevator and my dad walked in.

“Woah woah woah easy Parker! This is the intern I told you about earlier the one who is gonna help you out at midtown . I was going to introduce you to him.” The words took a second to process but the moment they did I felt horrible and let go of Peter’s arm.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” I shouted while backing away from peter. Peter laughed and stood up.

“its fine I understand it was really weird seeing a stranger in your livingroom.” 

“Well um I guess you know my name. Uh just so you know I use they/them.” He smiled and nodded. 

“Peter here will be helping you find your classes tomorrow and making sure you stay out of trouble. I nodded and then I realized what my dad had just said  
“Tomorrow?! But I don’t even have a booking and stuff.” 

“I had FRIDAY order it earlier so no need to worry its already here. Peter here is spending the night here tonight to make it easier in the morning. Happy will drive you guys to school tomorrow. Now its late so to bed with you children.” My dad said waving us off. Before I went to my room I ran over to my dad and gave him a huge hug.  
“Thank you so much dad!” my dad wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin in my brown hair.

“No problem squirt, now” he lifted his head up and pulled away “go to bed you have to be up early in the morning.” With that we said our Goodnight and I went to my room and got ready for bed. 

Tomorrow was my first day of school ever, and I was so ready.


End file.
